


Dream On

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina decides to audition for the local production of Cabaret, and learns something new about Noah Puckerman in the process. </p><p>AU one shot of Dream On from season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included: I Saw Him Once and Empty Chairs, from Les Miserables; Paradise by the Dashboard Light, Meatloaf.

"I was thinking of trying out for Les Mis."

Artie looked surprised, then smiled.

"Being in the ensemble of a real musical would be great practice for Glee."

"I'm not trying out to be in the chorus," Tina frowned. "I'm going to try out for an actual role, maybe Fantine, or Cosette."

"Tina, you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Tina said, surprised.

"You're just setting yourself up for failure. Trust me, I've done that, and it sucks."

"What makes you think I'm going to fail?" Tina nearly growled, the anger building up inside her.

"Tina, your voice is pretty, but it’s not good enough to get a big role, like Fantine. You need a voice like Rachel’s to get that kind of part."

Tina had never felt this angry – she had reached her limit.

"Artie, I'm sorry you can't dance. But I still tried to help you with your dream - and you won't even support me? You're a pretty bad boyfriend."

"Tina, I'm just trying to help you! I don't want you to be disappointed when they reject you -"

" _When_ they reject me? You don't believe in me at all! But I do believe in myself," Tina said fiercely. "I believe I have a chance. But your attitude is showing me... I don't want you as my boyfriend! We're over, Artie!"

She left without a backwards glance.

Artie stared after her, confused and furious. Tina should be listening to him! He knew what she was talking about. He was being realistic, and her head was in the clouds - just like his was when he thought he still might be able to dance one day.

When she was rejected, she'd come back to him, Artie was sure of it.

And just in case there was any chance she might get the part... Artie sent out a mass text to the rest of the Glee club, reminding them of the opportunity to audition.

He added an extra message to Rachel, telling her he thought she’d do very well at singing I Dreamed A Dream.

Artie sighed to himself. When Tina figured out she was just like him, they could be happy again. Neither of them could have their dreams - they’d just have to find something else, together.

* * *

Puck was going day to day, trying to find a way to convince Quinn to keep the baby. He was desperate to show her he could be responsible, could be a good father.

In the last week, he knew he had taken a step backwards - after his mohawk had to be shaved off, he’d felt less popular, less cool... He had tried dating Mercedes (for a day, and without ever getting a kiss), and bullying again...

Quinn hadn’t been impressed, and he knew he needed a new tack.  He needed to do something to show her he could follow through with a commitment, to show her he’d be good with Beth...

Then he got the text from Artie, telling him about the musical Les Mis - which had open auditions.  That, he could do. He spent the next couple of days familiarizing himself with the musical (and admitted to himself that he actually thought it was kind of cool), and chose a part to audition for, and a song to sing with.

He walked in ten minutes before his audition slot, just in time to catch the end of Mr. Schue dueting with Bryan Ryan with some Aerosmith.

It seemed pretty intense - and maybe kind of... gay. Like, seriously gay - meaning there was some weird tension between them that Puck wished he could unsee.

When they had left, arguing with each other, music started up - it was a dramatic orchestral number.

A girl stepped out onto the stage as the music shifted.

“I saw him once... Then he was gone...” Her voice was high and clear, and Puck sidled into one of the back seats, interested.

“We were like dreamers at night, who meet as in trance, then part again! Two phantoms in the shadows of the moon...” Her arms spread out as she stepped slowly forward, and Puck sat up straight as he realized that he knew this girl.

“Can people fall in love so soon?”

Her usually dyed hair was all black, and in curls that spread over her shoulders instead of falling straight down. She wore a dark red dress, tight on the bodice and flowing across her hips, and no trace of gothic make-up obscuring her warm features.

Puck had never seen Tina Cohen-Chang like this before - so confident, so... beautiful.

“He walked alone,” Tina sang, and he wondered that he had never heard her sing before. Her voice was amazing, sweet and pure and strong...

“He seemed alone like me, could he have known - that moment was my destiny?” Tina looked out at the audience, looking over the director but not completely meeting his eyes.

She imagined out in front of her, a spellbound audience, quiet as they listened to her, staring up at her with glowing eyes...

Tina nearly started as she realized someone else was in the audience, sitting in the back row. What was Puck doing here, watching her?

“I had to run away, and it was like a dream,” Tina focused on the song, but couldn’t help but look at him, smiling and nodding at her.

A rush of relief and excitement poured through her. He wasn’t who she would have expected, but having a friend here - it felt good.

“I saw him once, that dream was true. I saw him once, and once will do!”

The director blinked away tears.

"That was beautiful, young lady. I do believe I've found our Cosette."

"Really?" Tina gasped, her attention turning to the director. "I mean - thank you!"

"You're the last woman to audition," Mr. Burke told her. "And you were the best for the part. The rehearsal schedule will go up at the same time as the cast list. I'm looking forward to having you in our production."

"I am too!" Tina laughed delightedly, and skipped down the aisle, shaking the director’s hand, then continuing on, stopping by Puck.

"That was amazing," Puck said seriously. “I had no idea you could sing like that. Cosette’s an important part.”

"Fairly important," Tina admitted shyly.

"Congrats," Puck grinned at her, offering her a high five. Tina giggled and they clapped their hands together.

"Thank you. Who are you trying out for?"

"Marius." He watched her closely, grinning as she blushed. Marius was Cosette’s romantic partner in the musical, after all. If he got the part he wanted... Well, he was curious, to say the least.

"Stay and watch?"

"Of course," Tina breathed, and found herself pulled into the seat beside him.

"Noah Puckerman?"

Puck stood up, and as he passed, Tina grinned at him.

"Break a leg.”

"I will," Puck winked, and strode confidently to the stage, turning to face the accompanist. "I'm going to sing Empty Chairs. Do you know it?"

The pianist nodded, and started playing.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken, there's a pain goes on and on."

His voice was low, his words haunting, and Tina shivered. Puck was singing it just right, yet with that distinctive rough quality he had.

"Empty chairs at empty tables, now my friends are dead and gone."

Puck looked out at his friends, and felt pleased that Tina's eyes were locked on him.

He sang with all the grief he had - over Quinn giving up the baby, over being treated like a Lima loser... And of course, with the pain he felt over losing his father. At losing everything he’d ever wanted.

"Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for... Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet no more."

The music faded with his voice, and he was left onstage alone, waiting.

Tina clapped immediately, quite impressed.

"Very good indeed," Mr. Burke declared, scribbling on his paper. "I'll let you know."

Puck gave a half bow, and hurried down to join Tina.

"Got it in the bag," Puck boasted.

Tina laughed sweetly at his words. 

"I'd say. That was..."

"Fucking awesome?"

"Yeah," Tina agreed.

"Thanks for sticking around," he smiled at her. "How about I buy you a milkshake, superstar?"

"I’d like that," Tina smiled shyly.

Puck offered his arm, and she took it, unaware that as they walked out, heads close together as they chatted, the director was watching them and wondering.

* * *

Tina ordered a vanilla milkshake, and Puck got a chocolate shake.

"Thanks," Tina told him as he paid. What does that mean, she wondered, that he paid for her? Was this... A date?

"No problem.” They sat down at a table outside.

“So what do you do, other than Glee?"

It was startling that Puck was actually asking her a question – and he seemed to be genuinely interested.

"I tap dance, and I play piano," Tina smiled. "Try out for musicals, of course, and I'm on McKinley's academic decathlon team, the Brainiacs."

"Damn, that sounds like a lot to do."

"It's not too much," Tina shrugged. "I was even thinking of trying to start a band. Artie shot down the idea, but I was thinking of doing it without him."

"Are you two...?"

"No," Tina said fiercely. "He told me not to audition because I was quote, not good enough to get a real role, and I'd just wind up getting rejected. I broke up with him on the spot!"

Her eyes were flashing as she waved her straw about angrily.

"Damn," Puck whistled. "He was totally wrong. Any idiot who puts you down doesn't deserve you."

Tina smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you, Puck."

"A talented woman like you," Puck told her, "Deserves someone who sees your awesomeness and loves it. You were badass up there."

Tina blushed and took a long sip of her shake.

"You look so much better," he blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

“You don’t look as dark as you used to,” Puck explained, gesturing to her clothes. “You’re wearing a red dress, you’ve lost the dark make-up, and just the way you walk – you’re way more confident, and that makes you gorgeous.”

He thought she was gorgeous?

"I am," Tina said confidently. "I'm going with a new style."

The truth was her usual clothes were all in the laundry, and she had picked something her mom had bought for her. But Puck was right – she didn’t feel as dreary – she was wearing clothes that matched how cheery and confident she felt.

"I like it." Puck grinned.

Tina glanced down, then smiled mischievously – and reached out her straw to steal a sip of Puck's shake.

"Hey!"

She took another sip, and he grabbed for hers -

"Give that back!"

"Nope!"

Puck took a gulp of her shake, and she started drinking his, sticking her tongue out at him. She was just too cute, Puck realized - and to cover up his own staring, he blew a straw full of vanilla milkshake at her.

Tina shrieked with delight, and scooped some of his milkshake in her fingers and flung it back at him.

It hit him square in the nose, and he grinned at her aim, while admiring the way the shake dripped down her cheeks to her lips, and when she licked it off herself, he was momentarily mesmerized.

“Truce,” Puck suggested, and though Tina pouted, she was actually smiling.

“Fine, but I would have won,” she leaned in, with such a teasing tone that Puck suddenly realized he really, really wanted to kiss her right now - and then she did something that simultaneously caused him to go speechless and stiffen quickly in his pants.

Tina’s hand slowly came up to her face, and her finger swiped at the bits of milkshake and trailed down to her mouth. Slowly, she sucked around each finger, her cheeks hollowing out.

Shit, this should be illegal, Puck thought in amazement, because he's stiffening in his pants... Worse, he's sitting outside a public ice cream parlor in broad daylight, surrounded by families with kids, but even that thought can't stop his interest because Tina’s just too sexy for words.

Cleaning it off her face, looking shyly at him with those deep brown eyes, licking off her fingers, and god, he’s a teenage boy, he can’t help but imagine its his come on her face that’s she sucking on like it’s the sweetest dessert she’s ever had.

He wanted to do so much to her, and he knew he shouldn’t, couldn’t, because she’s innocent and sweet and they’re in public and -

Tina grabbed her milkshake back and sipped daintily from her straw, wiping the last of the errant shake from her face.

Puck grinned and attacked again, spraying her with the shake.

“Noah Puckerman!” Tina shrieked, and dumped the rest of his chocolate shake over his head.

Then the owner came out and ordered them to leave.

“Killjoy,” Puck grinned. He grabbed a few handfuls of napkins and started to wipe off his head as they headed to his truck.

“Here, give me that.” Tina took a few of the napkins and stepped in close, pushing his head down so she could clean it off.

With his head tilted down, he had a perfect view of her cleavage – and a lovely view it was indeed.

“There,” Tina said softly, and when he stood up again, he saw her face was still messy...

“I’ve got it,” Puck whispered, and he stepped in close, wiping away the shake with his thumb.

Tina’s back was pressed to the car door, and she tried not to shiver as she felt his thumb running along her cheek, then along her lips, and somehow, instinctively, she opened her mouth.

She couldn’t look away from his eyes, and she must be blushing, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself as she sucked on his thumb, cleaning it off. He was so close, and he pulled out his thumb to wipe up her face again, and she sucked it off for him, quivering at the way he groans helplessly.

Shit, he almost can’t believe he did that - and that she just went with it, her sweet little tongue laving at his thumb, sucking hard, and god, what would her mouth look like, feel like, on his cock?

“Tina, _fuck_ ,” slipped out of his mouth hoarsely, and she just sucked harder, and Puck couldn’t stand the damn heat, the wetness of her mouth, the fucking suction -

He pulled out his finger, and just leaned in close, licking the rest of the shake off her cheeks, chin, and finally, her lips. Her mouth trembled for him, and his real name escaped her lips, breathless and needy and hot -

“ _Noah.”_

He liked that, somehow, more than he ever thought he might, and couldn’t hold himself back another second - he grabbed the back of her head, kissing her rough and desperate because he just didn’t care anymore, he fucking _needed_ her. He needed her since the moment he heard her singing on that stage.

Feels so good, Tina thought dizzily, instinctively opening her mouth for his tongue to slide in. The way he bit at her lips, the feeling of his hands wrapped around her, pressing her closer to him, made her knees weak, but he was holding her up, pinning her to the car…  

She felt his length pressing against her belly, followed by a rush of desire pooling inside her, making parts of her clench helplessly, as she moaned into his mouth.

Artie was sweet (before he wasn’t anymore), and cute, but he’d never made her feel this passionate, made her need him this desperately - not like Puck was doing, on their very first kiss.

Tina kissed him back just as roughly, and he grew harder when she invited him in, wanting him deeper - and they’re in public, and _Tina doesn’t care_ and that just makes the situation in his pants worse.

Puck pulled back first, trying to smirk but just kind of beaming like an idiot because _damn_. He’d never kissed someone who felt like they wanted him as much as he wanted her...

“Want to get out of here?” Puck asked, glancing around.

There’s promise in his voice, a promise that he’s going to kiss her again, and she wanted that, so badly.

“Yes,” Tina whispered, and he grabbed her hand and walked her to the passenger side, opening the door for her, and she can’t help but smile - he’s being so... chivalrous, and she can be a feminist and enjoy little things like that too.

“We can go to my house,” Tina offered, blushing. “Nobody should be home.”

Puck grinned, and Tina offered him her address.

They drove in a pleasant silence for a moment, and then Tina flicked on the stereo to help calm her nerves. She’d never just... gone somewhere with someone, certainly not someone with a reputation like Puck’s.

It was set to a CD, and before Tina could switch to the radio, a familiar tune began, and she sat back, feeling a little more relaxed.

“I love this album.”

“Meatloaf is the man,” Puck grinned.

He already wanted to kiss Tina, but her coolness factor just went up even higher – the girl liked _Meatloaf_. He glanced at her, smirking at her uneven breathing, and decided to finish knocking her off her feet.

“I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday!  Parking by the lake, and there was not another car in sight!”

Tina’s heart swooped as he began to sing, but she started tapping her feet to the beat.

His voice was amazing, she marveled, low and perfect - and she realized she preferred it far above Finn’s, or Artie’s - it had this rough, sexy quality to it.

“And I never had a girl, looking any better than you did,” Puck sang straight at her, and Tina flushed deeply. “And all the kids at school, they were wishing they were me that night...”

Her belly flipped pleasantly.

“And now our bodies are oh so close and tight - it never felt so good, it never felt so right.” There was promise in his voice, that he could indeed make her feel that good, and in that moment, she had no doubt about it...

“Though it’s cold and lonely in the deep dark night, I can see paradise by the dashboard light,” Puck crooned.

“Ain’t no doubt about it!” Tina sang out, her voice strong and passionate. “We were doubly blessed! ‘Cause we were barely seventeen, and we were barely dressed. Ain’t no doubt about it, baby, gotta go and shout it! Ain’t no doubt about it, we were doubly blessed.”

He’s so enchanted by her voice, that he missed his entrance. Tina just grinned at him and began to sing his part too.

“‘Cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed... Baby don’cha hear my heart - you got it drowning out the radio, I’ve been waiting so long, for you to come along and have some fun...” Her voice was breathy, and in a lower octave than she’d started in.

“And I gotta let you know - No, you’re never gonna regret it!” He looked at her as he sang. “So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise. It’ll feel all right! Well I wanna make your motor run.”

She was definitely affected by his performance, her breathing was coming quicker, and god - her nipples were hard, poking visibly through her dress.

Puck was singing to her about making her feel good, and she couldn’t help but want to know what it was like. He was the hottest guy she’d ever met, charming and lovely and the way he sang to her made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

“We’re gonna go all the way tonight,” they sang. “We’re gonna go all the way, and tonight’s the night...”

They both broke off as the fast paced radio broadcast voice did his part - then Tina came in at the exact right moment.

“Stop right there! I gotta know right now! Before we go any further! Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?”

"Let me sleep on it!” Puck grinned. “Baby, baby, let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

"I gotta know right now!" Tina wailed. "Do you love me? Will you love me forever?"

They sang to each other as the music sped, until the tension had built up and had to be released -

"I couldn't take it any longer, Lord I was crazed!  And when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave - I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time! That I would love you to the end of time."

Their voices wove together as they continued.

"Felt so good! Felt so right!"

Puck grinned as he sped down Tina’s driveway. She lived on the edge of town, and her driveway stretched away from a dead end, quite private and cozy tucked into the woods, far from any neighbors. That was probably good - Puck planned on making Tina scream so much that anyone close by would call in a noise complaint.

" _Paradise_!" Tina sang, and Puck switched off the engine, shoved the keys in his pocket, and jumped out of the car, slamming his door.

Tina breathed hard as she finished singing, unclicking her belt. Puck strode to her side of the car, opening her door as she gazed at him - then grabbed her waist in his hands and lifted her out.  She gasped as he swept her out of the car and pushed her back against the side of it, closing the door just as his lips covered her own.

Tina lost herself in the dizzying pleasure... Puck was an amazing kisser. And god, it was good to be wanted. She wanted him, just as much, maybe more.

When he let her go, she nearly begged him to do it again.

“Nice place,” Puck breathed, nodding at her house.

With a giggle, Tina led him to the door, which she unlocked. Puck followed her in and looked around - it was a nice place, not filled with fancy decorations like the Fabray home, but roomy and open – it seemed to state that they were comfortably middle class, but not pompous about it.

Tina slipped her hand into his, and a smile grew on his face. She led him up the stairs then left down a hallway, where she opened a door. There was a Keep Out sign on the door, just like the one he had – he chuckled that they had that in common.

Puck stepped inside as Tina flicked on the light. He was expecting something gothic, but it was nowhere near that description. Tina’s walls were painted a light purple, and she had prints of flowers on the wall. It was feminine but… understated.

Tina closed the door behind her, then toed off her shoes and headed to her bed. She watched nervously as Puck surveyed the room. Then he looked at her, settled back on the bed, and smiled as he came to join her.

“I like your room,” Puck said simply. “But I like you more.”

It’s cheesy, but she can’t help but feel ridiculously happy.

Puck reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. She was looking up at him with such warmth and affection. That beautiful crinkly smile was just for him.

Tina felt a sharp tingle up her spine as she caught him staring at her lips, even more than at her breasts, or lower down...

I want him so much, she realized, and went for what she wanted. Tina darted forward to press her lips to his.

Puck groaned and kissed her back, slowly opening her mouth to him.  Wrapping one arm around her back, and using the other as leverage, he lowered her slowly down onto her back, covering her with his body.

Tina bucked her head up, biting his lip, and he growled and grabbed her hands, pressing them to the blanket on either side of her head.

Oh god, Tina thought dazedly. He had her pinned…  His eyes locked onto hers, asking silently, and she nodded quickly, feeling delirious - he was so good at this.

Tina kissed dirty, Puck marveled. It was all so passionate, and not just on his side - all the girls he's kissed (besides Santana) had just let him lead, but Tina gives as good as she gets.

Puck didn’t realize he was rock hard again until she spread her legs, and he nestled in between them. He froze, half expecting to be thrown off.

But Tina just shuddered and moaned wildly into his mouth, just as her legs looped around his waist, and she rolled her hips up against him, feeling wild and free.

Holy shit, Puck thought, his eyes rolling back. He rocked against the heat between her legs, and marveled that he's here. He'd lost track of how many Cheerios he had made out with, how many milfs he had, how many times he fucked Santana...  But nobody, not even Quinn, had seemed so eager to be with _him._

Puck wasn’t fooling himself that women had used him every time he had sex; for their own pleasure, or, in Quinn’s case, for a self-esteem boost.

"Puck, god," Tina moaned underneath him, bucking against him wantonly.

"You ever done this before?" Puck asked roughly, rolling his hips into hers. She moaned and pushed back eagerly.

"Nuh uh," Tina whimpered. "Only... been... kissed."

The realization that she's a complete virgin, in every single way, sent a thrill through him.

"Okay, beautiful," Puck tried to keep his voice steady. He always seemed to fuck things up with girls, but he just wanted to get it right this time. "I'm gonna make you feel good, okay? Tell me if there's anything wrong."

"There is, you're not kissing me anymore," Tina pouted, and he laughed and took her in another deep kiss.

His hands slid around her and slowly unzipped her dress, and she shifted slightly to let him pull it over her head.

Puck decided that the dress looked fantastic on her, but off... it was even better. He tossed it aside, and took in the sight.

Tina had amazing curves that she usually hid under loose gothic clothes, but now he could see them all, only hiding behind a cute set of light blue lingerie.

He took his time kissing her, touching her through her bra, squeezing and rubbing until she's moaning helplessly.

"Off?"

Tina nodded dizzily. He reached behind her, and had her bra off in a moment. Puck breathed in shakily, admiring her. Her breasts were full and round, her nipples quite hard for him. Tina looked at him nervously, hoping she was up to muster – realizing this, Puck came out of his daze to grin at her.

"You’re gorgeous," he told her frankly. Tina blushed, smiling prettily, and pulled him down on top of her, wanting more kisses.

Puck was happy to oblige – she had such a sweet little mouth.  He kissed her lazily while his hands wandered between their bodies, cupping and caressing, pinching and rolling where necessary.

“Fuck,” Tina gasped as he lowered his head to suck on a nipple.

Damn, but he liked the feel of her nipples hardening under his tongue.

“So good,” Tina mewled, bucking against him, because it was getting intense, and Puck didn’t stop, just went to town, nibbling and sucking and licking at his lovely new playthings...

When she was shaking and shivering and begging him to stop because it was just too good, he obliged, coming up and taking a deep breath before his hands drifted down to her panties. 

“Off?” He rubbed his thumb over her panties, finding her clit with ease, and she cried out with surprised pleasure.

She looked slightly conflicted - was this too fast? Was she being too... easy? Then she realized - she _wanted_ to feel him without her panties in the way, and lifted her hips. What she wanted was way more important than some silly social norms.

“Yes,” Tina said determinedly, and then Puck pulled down the last remaining barrier to her modesty.

Her mound was neatly trimmed, and Puck licked his lips in anticipation. He’s always been fascinated by this part of female anatomy.

“Open up for me,” Puck said roughly, and his hands on her thighs helped guide them open, and then he could see her, flushed red lips just waiting to be kissed, and he used his thumbs to pull her labia apart, memorizing what she looked like.  

She’s so pretty there, beautiful even, nicely put together and he studied her closely, breathing in her scent and wanting to feel every part of her...

“Uhhh,” Tina moaned, twitching against him. God, he was touching her, softly but _there_ , where it felt the best, and she doesn’t want him to stop...

He leaned in, looking closer and closer - there’s her little button at the top, and the inner folds - he pushes those open too - and there’s that tiny hole that he’s going to spread wide and fill up.

“Ahh, ahh,” Tina whined, and then Puck licked her once, from the bottom to the top, and she shrieked with pleasure.

He did it again, discovering he liked the taste of her, sweet and tart...  Then he focused in on her clit, licking slowly, watching her carefully as her body twitched in pleasure, and she cried out again.

Slowly, he sucked on his own finger, getting it wet, then rubbed it around her hole, while rubbing his right hand knuckles against her clit. He pushed it inside her little by little, amazed - she felt so good, so tight, just around his finger. God, she was going to feel incredible around him...

Tina was in ecstasy. Nobody but herself had ever made her feel this good, and this was even better. Puck had a finger inside her, fucking her slowly as he lapped slowly at her clit.

“Oh god, please,” Tina begged, feeling it approach her. “ _So good, Puck!”_

“No,” he growled suddenly. “ _Noah._ ” She’d said it before, and he’d liked it, more than he ever thought he would.

“Noah,” Tina whimpers. “Oh, Noah, please.”

Puck grinned, knowing what she needed, and picking up the pace, he pushed in a second finger, curving them both to rub against her inner walls.

“Noah, oh, _nnnh!_ ” Tina gasped, as he rubbed just where she liked it, not letting up.  The wave hit her suddenly, and she shouted mindlessly as she fell to pieces in his hands.

Puck couldn’t look away. Everything about her was beautiful when she came; the way her face tensed before going slack, her desperate gasps for air, her trembling, pouting lips, red and swollen from his kisses, and _especially_ the way she tightened around his fingers.

As her quivers began to subside, he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth.  Tina moaned, realizing she could taste herself in the kiss. He was so good at that, she thought dreamily, still trembling from her orgasm.

“Help me out, baby?”

Still shivering - his fingers were still inside her, moving very slowly, but still bringing shocks of pleasure - Tina lifted her hands to unbutton his shirt, and helped him shrug it off.

Then he was kneeling there before her, his fingers sliding right back inside her, and she whimpered and clenched instinctively around him.

Puck looked amazing naked.  His arms were large and muscled, and he had abs that made her want to lick them all over… But right now she had another idea.

Feeling excited and bold, her right hand moved further down, rubbing at his dick, which was obviously hard and swelling against his jeans.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered again, and she groaned, loving how much he liked that. Puck shifted to hold his weight one arm so he could use the other to undo the button on his jeans.

“Help me out?”

Tina reached out and unzipped his jeans, grabbing the loops and tugging down. His cock strained through his boxers, and she wetted her lips with her tongue, wondering what he would taste like.

Puck shimmied to get the jeans down before kicking them off.  He gestured for her to continue, and she shyly reached for his boxers, pulling them down - and his dick popped out of its constraints, proudly jutting up at her. She took in the sight of her first cock – Noah was circumcised, and so red, like he needs relief...

It was exciting being completely naked and him fully dressed, going down on her, but seeing him naked is amazing too. She can’t stop staring, and he can’t help but grin at how riveted she is to it.

“Go ahead, touch it,” Puck suggested softly, reaching a hand out to entangle in her curled hair.

Tina didn’t take her eyes off his cock as she reached forward and wrapped her hands around him, liking how he shuddered at the feeling. He’s hot to the touch, so hard, and she liked the way he bucked into her grip and leaned forward to kiss her, quick and dirty.

Her hands couldn’t quite close around him, and she marveled at thick he is, how long - she’d need another hand to cover him completely...

Tina was dizzy with excitement at the thought of him inside her. She’d fucked herself with her fingers, but never had the courage to buy a toy, so she’d never been stretched that far before, and she just knew Puck would feel incredible inside her.

“Just like that,” Puck muttered, dazed as he watched her stroking him. She moved slower than anyone who’d given him a handjob before - everyone else had wanted to skip quickly over this part, to just getting his dick inside them, but Tina evidently wanted to savor every moment.

“You like that?” Puck grunted, drawing his hand up to put his thumb between her lips. Just like she had back at the truck, Tina opened her mouth, letting him push inside, exploring her mouth, feeling the softness of her cheeks, the texture of her tongue, her teeth...

Tina was shaking against him, still stroking his length with her hands, sucking at the two fingers he pushed into her mouth, wondering what it would be like to try and suck him off.

“Doing good, babe,” Puck told her happily, and pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a loud popping noise. Gently, he took her hands off him, smiling at her little whine of protest.

“I need you to tell me what you want to do, Tina. I’m not going to push you into anything.” He was absolutely serious.

It was a real blow when Quinn had insinuated to him that she might not have been fully consenting because she was tipsy (although hell, they both were) on the night they slept together, and ever since, Puck had been super careful to get stated consent. He’s a freaking stud, not a rapist.

“What do you want? Tell me, Tina.”

She shivered as he kissed her, softer than he’s done so far.

“I want to use my mouth,” Tina said decisively, if breathily, when she pulled away. That got a good response – he groaned as if he couldn’t help it.

"Be my guest." Puck rolled onto his back for her. Tina rearranged herself, kneeling between his legs, looking down at him with no small amount of excitement.

He looked at her, this vision of beauty, and swore when she leaned down quickly, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the head.

The moment Tina took a bit of it in, his hips bucked, and she found herself swallowing another inch. Careful to cover her teeth with her lips and tongue, Tina pushed herself further down, slowly bobbing her head.

Puck groaned, riveted to the sight of Tina sucking his cock.

“Fuck, Tina,” he whispered. “That feels so good.”  

Tina’s eyes crinkled happily, and she eagerly opened her mouth as wide as she could to take him in, pushing herself down deep. It was too much, and she gagged, sputtering as she came up.

“Sorry,” Tina gasped, embarrassed.

“Don’t be,” Puck assured her, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. “You’re amazing. We can try something else if you like. What do you want?”

He kissed her softly, starting on the corner of her mouth and moving down her neck.

“I want,” Tina gasped. “Um, I want...”

“Yeah?” Puck chuckled, and bit down softly, enjoying the way she quivered in response.

“I want you to take my virginity,” Tina admitted breathlessly. He swallowed, nodding furiously – there was no way he’d pass up an offer like that.

“Okay, baby.” Puck looked her right in the eyes. “I’m going to make this good for you.”

Puck took his time, kissing her for another few minutes, his hands rubbing her nipples and her slick folds, trying to get her to relax. When it seemed to have done the job, he pulled back, and grabbed a condom from the pocket of his abandoned jeans. There was a packet of lube as well, and he made sure to grab it too. Tina watched nervously as Puck put on the condom, rubbing the lube on over it.

“How do you want this?” Puck asked, crawling between her legs. “Like this? You can be on top if you like.”

“No, this is good. I trust you, Noah.” Her eyes shone up at him, and his heart nearly stopped before speeding up ridiculously fast. She really did, didn’t she? Well, he wasn’t going to let her down.

He slipped two fingers back inside, making her sigh with pleasure. Next he added a third, stretching her a little further – she was so tight, he marveled. He pushed deeper than he had before, and suddenly could feel the barrier he was up against.

“It’s only going to hurt for a minute, then I’ll make it better,” Puck swore. Tina nodded, and spread her legs further. He scooted closer, spreading her open with one hand while he positioned himself with the other. A small, careful push got the head in, and made Tina gasp and squeeze around him instinctively.

“Breathe in with me,” he urged.  Tina breathed slowly in, then out, in again, and out –

In one smooth motion, he pushed inside her, tearing through her barrier. Tina drew in a harsh breath, her hands clutching to his shoulders. Noah shuddered inside her, willing himself to keep still.

“Mmmm,” Tina whimpered. Noah shifted his arms, carefully lowering himself over her, until their faces were close enough to touch.

“Tina, you feel amazing,” he choked out. He licked at her lips, easing her mouth open for a long, passionate exploration. Tina breathed unsteadily into the kiss, focusing on the good feelings – and slowly, the burning feeling began to fade.

“Noah,” she mewled, and he lifted his lips for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“ _Fuck me_.”

His hips jerked of their own accord, and she gasped.

“Yes, ma’am,” Puck groaned, and began to thrust. He kissed her hungrily, biting her lips and tasting every part of her mouth with his tongue.

Tina began moving with him, rocking her hips up when he thrust in, kissing him back as good as she got. It was starting to feel intensely good, and _then_ he slipped a hand down to stroke her clit, and it was even better.

She kissed with her eyes closed, but Puck couldn’t help but watch her. Tina was so beautiful - the way she writhed under him, the way her hands clung to his back, trying to pull him even deeper inside her, the way her forehead crinkled when he thrust in particularly hard…

Tina’s moans were turning into cries, and Puck pulled back so he could hear them properly. He planted his hands on either side of her, arching his back to change the angle inside her, and sped up the pace.

“Oh! Oh!” Tina wailed, her eyes opening wide. Suddenly, he was hitting something tender inside her, something that felt insanely good when he rubbed against it – she didn’t ever want him to stop. “Noah, uh…”

He had to close his eyes for a minute to stave off his orgasm – watching her arch underneath him, breasts bouncing and lips opening wide to scream, was too much.

“Noah, please…”

“Like that?” He grunted, opening his eyes again.

“More than anything,” Tina swore, gazing up at him. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’ll do what I can,” He laughed. “You’re so damn tight though, it’s hard.”

Tina beamed at the compliment. Puck sat back on his heels, sliding his knees under her ass before pushing inside her again, getting a happy little moan in response.

He rested one hand behind him, and set the other down to play with her clit, and began to push up, his legs rising to push him in deep.

Tina was starting to babble, gasping little sounds and his name, over and over again. He couldn’t look away as she began to come, her hands seizing the sheet beside her to grip tight, her walls clenching about him, her mouth opening in one loud scream.

“ _Noah!”_

His control slipped away entirely at the feeling of her climaxing around him, and he thrust wildly, spilling himself inside her, clutching her thighs to keep from falling over.

Slowly he came back to life, laying back and pulling her into his arms. Tina sighed happily and wrapped her arms about his waist, laying her head on his chest.

Tina was feeling extraordinarily happy. It had been a perfect way to lose her virginity – and Noah had made it incredible for her.

Noah held her to him and breathed heavily, trying to understand how he’d gotten so lucky. This was the best sex he’d ever had, and that was saying something. Tina treated him like someone she actually _cared_ about, and what’s more… This beautiful girl had given her virginity to him, the Lima loser. For the first time in a while, Noah Puckerman felt like he was worth something.  

They lay together for a while, both basking in the feeling of holding and being held. Puck’s stomach growled, interrupting the peaceful silence, and Tina giggled.

“We didn’t drink much of our milkshakes,” she commented. “Want me to make some dinner?”

“Sounds great.”

Tina slowly got off the bed, stretching, and Puck watched unabashedly. She shrugged her dress back on, now without her undergarments, and after a moment, Puck pulled on his boxers and followed her downstairs.

She was quiet, but the silence felt comfortable, oddly. Puck couldn’t quite believe how _simple_ it all feels. He’s used to complicated, but Tina seems anything but that.

There wasn’t much in the fridge, but there were some eggs, so Tina made them omelets.

They ate quickly, their eyes raking over each other the whole time, and when Puck took his last bite, Tina grabbed him by the hand and dragged him upstairs. His fork clattered, abandoned, to the ground, as they hurried back to Tina’s bedroom.

Puck was very glad he’d tucked two condoms into his pocket, because he did not want to go outside to grab more when all he wanted was to stay here in bed with Tina.

Their second time was more desperate, like they couldn’t get enough of each other, growing more frantic towards the end, until they both came hard, within seconds of each other. It was exhausting.

Puck rolled off of her and chucked the condom in the bin. He glanced to his side and smiled at the sight of Tina, curled up beside him with her eyes closed.

Puck chuckled – wasn’t it supposed to be the guys who fell asleep right after? He sat up to pull the covers over them, and pulled Tina - god, she was gorgeous naked - close to him, wrapping her up in his arms.

“Sweet dreams,” Tina murmured contentedly.

“You too,” Puck smiled, just awake enough to realize that he really was getting into this whole cuddling thing after all.

* * *

Tina woke up the next morning feeling entirely safe and relaxed. There was a warm body pressed against her, strong arms wound around her, and something very interested pressed against her backside. Tina moaned softly and pushed against him, and was treated to an answering press of hips. Puck was snoring quietly, and she closed her eyes, smiling as she fell back asleep.

Puck woke up to find a beautiful creature in his embrace. He rolled Tina gently onto her back beside him, just looking at her, the way she smiled softly in her sleep, and admired her beauty.

She had some of the most beautiful breasts he’s ever seen, so he leaned down to take them in his mouth, sucking and biting until her nipples stood out like pebbles.

Tina awoke for the second time moaning helplessly, to the sight of Puck nibbling on her tender nipples. Nobody had paid this much attention to her breasts before, and she was so sensitive...

"Good morning, gorgeous. You think I could make you come just like this?" Puck asked lazily, taking her nipples in his fingers and twisting and tugging. She keened helplessly, and he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Maybe," Tina whimpered. "But right now..."

Her hand covered his cock, fisting it roughly, and his hips bucked up into her grasp.

"I want you inside me again." She felt distinctly sore, but the way he played with her breasts was starting that ache inside her that only his cock inside her could fulfill.

"I'm not protesting that," Puck promised, watching her stroke his rapidly hardening length. “Shit – rest of my condoms are in the car.”

“Your condoms are,” Tina smiled, and sat up to open the top drawer of her bedside table - next to her little bunny vibrator, was a small, unopened box of condoms.

Puck grinned at her preparedness.

Tina tore open the box and pulled one out, tearing the foil and approaching him again - she pushed him back against pillows.

He watched admiringly as she crawled forward, crouching over him, and lowered herself onto him in one fell swoop - making both of them gasp and reach for her hips to steady himself.

"Oh,” Tina moaned, shuddering atop of him. "Just stay there, let me... Ooh..."

She rode him slowly at first, sliding around until she found the exact angle where his cock rubbed against her perfectly.

"Fuck, there, uh, uh, oh..."

He watched her, entranced. She liked this so much, he thought in amazement. It seemed Berry had been right all along – girls wanted it as much as guys.

Tina was moaning and bucking on top of him, her breasts heaving, and Jesus - reaching down to rub her clit with her fingers. She was so wanton, so needy, so fucking hot...

“It’s good?” She asked him, her breath coming in little gasps.

“Amazing,” Puck told her seriously, using his hands on her hips to lift her a little higher then drop her on his cock.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Tina whined, and sped up, grinding herself against him.

“That’s it, like that.  I want to feel you come on my cock, will you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Tina mewls, bucking harder and harder. “Oh, oh, oh, _Noah_!”

“That’s it, almost there... _Christ, Tina_ ,” he growled as she came around him, gritting his teeth to keep from coming. She was such a sight, quivering and gasping, her hair wild, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body...

"You're so beautiful,” he told her, rocking his hips up into her. She wasn’t moving enough, just shaking as she came, and he was going to need more in a minute, but he wanted to let her come down first.

Tina beamed down at him. He'd given her everything she needs - treating her with passion, not like she's fragile, rough in a way she was startled to find she loved, and yet - he also said the sweetest things.

“Did you like that, riding me?” Puck asked her, voice low and rough.

“Yes...” Tina hissed.

“Good,” Puck told her, and rolled, flipping them over. Now that he was above her, he set the pace, fast and hard like he needs it.

“Oh fuck,” Tina whined, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands reaching up to wind around his neck.

“How do you feel?” Puck panted.

“Sore, but I like it, is that bad?” Tina confessed, and that made him thrust into her harder.

“No – you’re a fucking angel,” Puck groaned, and she leaned up to whisper in her ear.

“As hard as you want. I want to feel you come inside me.”

That was it for him. Gasping her name, Puck thrust in deep, coming again, hard and fast.

He panted into her neck for a while afterwards, trying to regain his equilibrium. Tina squeezed her legs and arms gently around him, clenching her pussy around his cock at the same time.

She raised his face from her chest in her gentle hands to kiss him, slow and sweet.

“This is the best way to wake up.” He finally said.  

“Completely,” Tina agreed, not wanting to let go - or for him to slip out of her.

She jolted slightly at the sound of Puck’s ringtone.

“Shit, who the hell’s that?” Puck groaned, and reached out to grab his phone, not pulling out, just rocking his hips to enjoy the aftershocks of her climax.

“Puck, where the hell are you?” A voice screeched into his ear.

He winced and held the phone away from his ear.

“I’m busy, mom, what do you think?”

“You didn’t come home, and I was worried.” Her voice was cold. “Are you with Santana again?”

“No!” Puck rolled his eyes, while rolling his hips a little harder, and grins at Tina, who lets out a soft whimper in response.

He had a moment to decide what to say, and he went with his very first thought.

“I’m actually with my girlfriend.”

Tina’s heart swelled with sudden affection and excitement. _Girlfriend_?

There was a pause on the line.

“Is she Jewish?”

“Um, I don’t think -“

“I am,” Tina whispered with a smile. Puck looked at Tina in astonishment.

“Absolutely, mom.” Puck grinned.

“Then we’re having her over for dinner next Friday.” His mother declared, and hung up.

Puck tossed his phone down and shrugged sheepishly.

“How’s dinner with my family sound?” He asked hopefully.

“Perfect,” Tina giggled.

“Wear a star of David,” Puck said wryly, and then they were both laughing.

Puck looked at her intently – at this point, all his previous partners would have kicked him out. But Tina – she actually liked him, and he thought he liked her too. It was all very different.

“I’m different? How do you mean?” Tina asked curiously.

“Just – you make sense,” Puck struggled for a good answer.  “You get me. I… I meant what I said, if you’d like. You know, being my girl.”

“Noah Puckerman,” Tina purred, nuzzling her nose against his. “I would be happy to be your girl.”


End file.
